


All Around My Bedside

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-14
Updated: 2005-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around My Bedside

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rachel Sabotini for the helpful criticism.

Slipping from Rodney's grasp, John stood. He tugged Rodney's pants over his feet and Rodney lifted his legs, placing his feet on the edge of the bed and exposing everything--his balls, his cock, his ass.

His eyes locked on Rodney, John fumbled his pants open and stepped out of both pants and boxers before dropping to his knees and immediately pressing a finger to Rodney's opening. Rodney groaned. He pushed in, feeling Rodney close around him, warm and smooth and so very tight. Crooking his finger, he touched Rodney's prostate, making him groan again.

John's cock twitched. Rodney was hot like this, damned hot, naked and open, waiting for John.

Pushing a second finger inside, John began to move them back and forth, a little rougher than he usually did, but Rodney didn't complain. Instead, he lifted his ass, his hands tightening in the sheets.

"You like this." John's voice was low.

Rodney closed his eyes. "Yes."

Rodney's cock was so hard it was lying against his stomach, but when John pushed all the way in it jerked, lifting a little. Resisting the urge to lean forward, to rub his own cock against the base of the bed, John watched his fingers, watched them move in and out of Rodney, dark against Rodney's pale skin.

Another groan and John twisted his fingers. "Ask."

"Fuck me."

It wasn't really a request, but John didn't care. He twisted his fingers one more time, pressing hard against Rodney's prostate, before slowly pulling them free. Rodney pushed himself further back on the bed, creating room for John to kneel between his legs. Hands behind his knees, he held his legs back and apart, held himself open, for John.

John coated his cock as quickly as he could, his own touch adding to his desire for Rodney. Stretching out over Rodney, he placed one hand next to Rodney's head, using the other to hold his cock against Rodney's entrance. He glanced at his cock, at Rodney's ass, and then, his eyes on Rodney's face, pushed forward.

Rodney inhaled sharply and John stopped moving. The feel of Rodney, tight around the head of his cock, made him close his eyes, made him suck in a breath.

_John tightened his grip, covering the length of his cock from tip to base in one long, slow stroke._

He took Rodney with long slow strokes, staring at Rodney's face, listening to the sounds of Rodney's pleasure.

"Please."

John leaned down, his mouth near Rodney's ear. "Please what?"

"Touch me."

John shook his head. "I want you to come from this, from me."

"John." He loved it when Rodney said his name like that, like John was the only thing he'd ever wanted. Or needed.

"I know you can do it. Just think about it--what I'm doing to you, what we're doing. Think about the way it feels. Tell me how it feels, Rodney. Tell me."

"Good."

John brushed his lips over Rodney's ear as his cock sank slowly into Rodney. "Just good?"

"Incredibly good, amazingly good, please." Rodney's hands clutched at his back.

John lowered himself from his hands to this elbows. He could feel Rodney's cock brush against his stomach as he moved. "Tell me what you feel."

"You."

_Closer than he wanted to be, John squeezed the base of his cock. He knew exactly how Rodney's voice would sound, deep and excited, edged with need._

"I feel you."

"You feel me what?"

"Fucking me. I feel you fucking me." Only Rodney could sound annoyed and wildly turned on at the same time. John slid deep. "Stroking into me, filling me."

"Making you feel good," John whispered.

"Yes, yes."

John kissed him, because he had to, because he had to feel Rodney's mouth under his, had to feel Rodney let him in everywhere. Rodney was open beneath him, John's cock moving easily in and out of him, and John began to thrust harder and faster, needing Rodney to feel it.

Taking Rodney's head in his hands, he held Rodney still as he kissed him, as Rodney kissed him back, giving John everything he had.

_John was close now; he couldn't slow down, and he tightened his grip, shortening his strokes, his hand flying back and forth over the end of his cock._

Rodney groaned and John swallowed the sound. He pressed downward, trying to rub Rodney's cock with every frantic thrust.

Muscles contracted around him and the heat of Rodney's come hitting his skin pushed him over the edge, made him thrust in and let go. Made him empty himself into Rodney, giving Rodney anything and everything, letting Rodney take him.

_John kept his eyes closed and his hand on his cock until his breath slowed and the euphoria faded into relaxation. Not bothering to clean himself, he turned onto his side and stretched out his arm._

_As long as Rodney was here, Sumner would stay away._


End file.
